


We Are Overwatch

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Featuring some of the stories I've put together for all of my Overwatch OCs, Gen, all chapter titles will list who the story focuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: A collection of stories written about my Overwatch OCs and their lives within the world which they live.





	1. We Are With You

Around the world, many people whom owned long unused devices were watching the screens. Some held interest, but many showed confusion. Many recognized the person, the gorilla, who was talking. But some did not know who he even was.

He sighed, looking down off screen. _“You already know this.”_ There was a short pause before he looked up at the camera, _“Look, the People decided they were better off without us.”_

 

In Canada, an Inuit woman in an old log cabin nodded to his talking. Remembering what had occurred when Overwatch fell. How she lost both of her families.

_“They even called us Criminals!”_

In Western USA, an Indian man nods without realizing. The two women behind him, one signing to the other as she told the second, whom was deaf, what was being said.

_“They tore our family apart.”_

In some forgotten point of the world, a woman watches the screen in silence.

  


He perks up with a flood of emotions coming over him. _“But look around!”_

As the pictures flash on screen, many are shocked as they watch on with horrified eyes at what the world has truly become. Even worse than issues in their own countries.

_“Someone has to do something!”_

In an old bunker for an organization long fallen, a Bahamian woman clutches her hands to her mouth in a muffled gasp as she watches the pictures register in her mind.

In South Korea, a young woman who knew about the organization for most of her childhood, watches with wide eyes.

 _“_ **_We_ ** _have to do something!”_

As the pictures flash past, there is a change in those who had never been in the organization once. Their stunned looks quickly evolving as they gain looks of newfound determination.

 

The Bahamian woman clenches her left fist tightly, looking at the gauntlet located there on her arm.

The woman in South Korea, looks to a poster. A faded poster of Overwatch, posted there beside it was a recruitment poster for MEKA.

 _“We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!”_ He looks down, removing his glasses before looking back to the camera. _“Are you with me?”_

The image disappears and with it, one single yet important question appears.

 

**_Overwatch Recall Initiated_ **

**> [Accept?]** [Decline?]

All remain paused, contemplating if they should.

 

The Indian Man looks back to the women behind him. The one who had been signing for the other refuses. He shrugs, turning back to the screen. He accepts.

 

The Inuit woman looks to an old photograph framed and on the wall. She looks at it with a distant look before nodding her head. “Yes, I’m with you, Winston.” She responds, accepting it.

 

The woman in the forgotten portion of the world, she leans forward. Pulling an old photograph from her pocket, of her and two young girls. Both were a much darker complexion than her, but only what looked to be the elder had her eyes. She doesn’t say a word, accepting.

 

The Bahamian woman, was never a part of this organization so to speak. But this speech, it inspired her to hit accept.

 

The Korean woman accepted without hesitation. An older woman entering the room, her mother. She notices the screen. _{“What’s that?”}_ she questions her daughter. Whom turns back to see for accepting, coordinates had appeared on the screen. Before a detailed map appeared and zoomed into a location in Europe, aimed at a small country connected just barely to Spain.

_{“It’s… my chance to be a hero, Mom. Just like Dad.”}_


	2. Kesuk - Memories

She breathed out, watched the ice line the edges of the window as snow was falling outside. Luckily, she was inside of the secure and heated cabin. "Looks like another flurry." she says absentmindedly before a sharp whistle draws her out of this trance. She turns, making her way  to the stove, lifting the tea kettle off of it and shutting the burner off.

Life had brought her to some strange places, she thought as her eyes drifted to old photographs that lined the walls. But she never thought she'd end up here, in some log cabin in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. Alone.

Pouring the hot water into a cup so that the tea bags could seep, she found herself drifting off into memories.

  
  


A young woman rushed at her, before embracing her tightly. "Mom, I never thought I'd see you here!" she gasped.

"I know, I just wanted to surprise you is all, Lusa." she replied, a smile on her face. "I've also got something to tell you."

Lusa chuckled, "That's funny. Me too."

"You first."

"I... I got the scholarship, Mom. I get to attend the University of Cambridge."

"You did?! Lusa, that's wonderful news!" She hugged her daughter again.

"You're... you're not upset?"

Blinking in confusion, she pulls away. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"Well, I mean. I'll be so far from home. Aren't you worried?"

"Let's just say, I've got something to distract me." She hands her daughter a letter.

Lusa opened it up before reading aloud, "Greetings Ms Kesuk Itorcheak, this letter is to confirm that following many tests and such, you have been cleared for joining...." Lusa's eyes shot up towards her Mother. "Overwatch?! Mom, you're joining Overwatch?!"

She nods. "Yes, they had a recruitment in Canada so I decided, why not be a hero and do more good for the world?"

"Mom, this is signed by Strike-Commander Jack Morrison.  _ THE _ Jack Morrison!" Lusa seems to still be in shock.

"Yes, I met Ana Amari too, she was running the recruitment. She seems nice."

Lusa threw up her hands. "You get to do all the cool stuff when I'm not around! Are you going to do it though?"

She nods, "Of course I am. I worked for it; I impressed them, so it seems only right."

  
  
  


She sighs, snapping out of these memories. She lifts the cup, taking a sip of the tea as she makes her way to sit down in the living area. As she does, her eyes drift to another photograph from happier times as her mind drifts off.

  
  


A med-bay, a usual routine check-up. Doctor Angela Ziegler had always said that Kesuk was her favorite patient because she _"actually arrived on time for checkups"_ and _"didn't make Doctor Ziegler have to track her all over the base"_

She was sitting on one of the beds when she heard a commotion out in the hall. This perked Angela up as the doors opened.

 

Agent Fairfield, the Blackwatch's Field Medic, pushed in a stretcher with another Blackwatch agent, Briggs on it. Kesuk hadn't worked with Blackwatch directly, in fact she'd been kept in the dark about most things about them. She knew some of the agents by name and Agent McCree had worked alongside her on some missions. Briggs was groaning in pain.

"What happened?" Angela questioned, immediately on her feet to survey the damage. Kesuk could see that his pant leg had been torn off to reveal a still bloody wound. Fairfield looked up, "The Moreno mission, Oliver here decided to act without orders and put a gun to some kid's head. Pardon my language but, she fucking stabbed him. Reyes has the kid locked up right now."

Angela looked to her. "I'll be back with you shortly, Kesuk."

"It's fine, I'm okay with waiting." she said as Angela directed Fairfield over to a section of the med-bay before pulling the curtains shut. She couldn't help but listen in to the conversation that went on behind the curtains.

  
  


_"How bad was it?"_ Angela asked, Briggs all the while groaning in pain.

_"Bad, really bad. We had Datta doing surveillance in the Bahamas so we didn't have much protection what with all the firepower. Got clipped myself a couple times, but luckily nothing too severe that my armor didn't block or that a nice fresh healthpack couldn't help."_ Fairfield replied, _"De Linden and Hernadi got some shrapnel hits, but besides that, everyone else's okay."_

_ "What about the Moreno members?" _

_"Twenty-seven confirmed dead. That's including Renato and one of his second in commands, Ignacio. Got another twenty captured, including the other second in command, Nicolao and the kid."_ Fairfield informed. _"Anyone else was smart and cleared out of there once bullets started flying. We'll catch up to them eventually. How bad is it?"_

_ "It looks pretty bad. You said a child did this?" _

_ "Yeah, why?" _

_"She didn't just stab Briggs, she broke the blade off in his wound to deal more damage."_ Angela explained.

_"Don't take my leg, Doc."_   Briggs whined.

_"I won't be taking your leg, Oliver."_ Angela replied, _"But we need to get that blade out, so hold still."_

  
  


 

She shook her head before she remembered the grittier details of that memory. She never understood the things Blackwatch did, and she had a feeling that Doctor Ziegler had never approved of them.

She'd met the child that put Briggs into that condition. A timid little thing she'd been. Messy curls of deep brown, sharp green eyes that seemed to stare right through you. She obviously showed signs of mental trauma, only being twelve years old at the time.

But she seemed to always be following behind Angela and always seemed to have questions. When one day, she just vanished from the base entirely. She had asked Angela where the girl had gone, but only met with a simple,  _ "She's fine, she just needed a second chance to live her life." _

 

Oliver Briggs was put on leave for a few months after the ordeal, being placed on the same base as her for his recovery. Which hadn't worried her too much at the time, until one day....

  
  
  


"Hey, Itorcheak!" called Agent Park from the doorway. She'd been so busy with training exercises, she'd been in the midst of wiping her forehead free of sweat when he had appeared.

Agent Byeong-Ho Park was a member of Overwatch, much like her. Only he never stayed at bases for long and would constantly be travelling all over the world. She knew some details about him; he was married, he had four children, had three girls and one boy. Seemed to focus more on his work with Overwatch though, which had bothered her. Not that she was going to butt into his life choices.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your daughter's visiting." Agent Park said, pointing behind him.

"Oh! Thank you!" she quickly wiped her face with the towel she had on hand before leaving the training area.

 

She hadn't expected Lusa to pay her a visit but it wasn't unwelcome. It had been slow here at base for a while. She'd probably take Lusa out to the nearby town to get some dinner and catch up.

But what she hadn't expected when she turned the corner, was seeing Oliver Briggs, whom was still using his crutches; talking to Lusa who was giggling in some conversation between the two.

She frowned, not wanting a Blackwatch agent getting so close to her daughter, but didn't say anything. Lusa was a grown woman, who she interacted with was her own business.

"Lusa?" she called, perking her daughter's attention.

"Mom! Hey!" she greeted, rising to her feet. "I was just talking to your co-worker, Oliver here. Overwatch is really big isn't it?"

She stared past Lusa, glaring at Briggs. He'd lie point blank to her own daughter about what organization he worked for. That screamed trouble to her. "Yes... Overwatch." she replied, never losing eye contact with Briggs. 

 

She'd pulled Lusa aside to discuss plans to socialize and catch up. Hoping to get Lusa to forget about Briggs entirely. Had she known what would happen later, would she have been more stern against Briggs' interest in Lusa?

  
  


 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a frantic banging on her door. Puzzled; she set her tea aside and rose to her feet, after making sure that the chain was hooked, she opened the door.

Only to see an Omnic standing there in front of her door. Its face metal a sleek silver, it was a more human-like one, looking like a similar model to that of Mondatta, a peace icon in the world. Wearing a thick winter jacket, heavy pants, and boots, a hat pulled low on their face which barely obscured the lit blue markings on its forehead.

 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," the Omnic, a female one it seemed, apologized. She seemed to be scared and kept glancing over her shoulder. "But, these people... they wanted a guide for the forests, but opened fire on me. Please, even if you don't like Omnics, please help me."

She noticed now how the Omnic was clutching at her right shoulder where a notable large tear was in the jacket. The heavy inner lining falling out in clumps.

She shut the door, unlatching the chain, before opening it and corralling the Omnic in. "Oh bless the Iris, thank you!" the Omnic sobbed as she threw herself in and Kesuk quickly shut and locked the door. Before going around and drawing the blinds.

 

"What's your name?" Kesuk asked, once everything was secure to her liking.

"My name is Sarita, I am a member of the Shambali but have been been on a pilgrimage here to the area to help in any that I can."

"Alright Sarita, how many were pursuing you?" 

"I was with four initially, but two more joined up with their group." Sarita explained.

"And how'd you know where my cabin was?"

"You're this Forest's Ranger are you not? I've memorized maps of the area. I worry that I'm not the first Omnic my former companions have attacked." Sarita explained, "My knowledge of the land seems to be the reason why I am not dead. Again, I thank you--"

 

Sarita is cut off by a loud knocking at the front door. Her body stiffening up in fear. Despite being an Omnic, she still seems fearful for her life. Kesuk pointed to a door. "That's the bathroom, there's no windows but the door locks from the inside. Head in there and keep the lights off." she instructed.

The Omnic didn't bother to question, she was up on her feet and heading in there without hesitation. Kesuk waited until she heard the click of the lock to go about her own business.

First, she put on her boots. Having a strong feeling that she'd be going into the cold.

She secured a hunting knife to her person, out of sight.

And finally, she approached a code-locked gun case on the wall. Inputting the code to release the locking mechanism to reveal a Heavy Assault Rifle secured into the case. She removed it, checking the clip for any issues. Before placing it near the front door of the cabin. Much like her knife, out of sight.

Opening the door once more, another memory flashed through her mind as she peered out into the cold.

  
  
  


"I'm pregnant, Mom." Lusa had said, during a brunch date. The wedding band glimmering on her finger. She and Oliver had been married for three years now. He'd never once told Lusa who he actually worked with and it still peeved Kesuk. But she'd never ruin her daughter's joy.

This had startled her however, her eyes widening as she looked up to her daughter. Lusa gave an awkward smile.

"I know, I only just turned twenty-three and all but, I'm happy, Mom." Lusa said.

"How.... how far along?" she struggled to get out.

"About thirteen weeks is what my doctor had said. I told Oliver when I was able to contact him, he said he was on a mission but he was so ecstatic."

"I... am happy for you, Lusa." she'd said, though with Briggs' constant lie, she hated not being able to tell her daughter the truth.

  
  
  


Kesuk peered out the door, finding six men all in heavy black jackets outside. "Can I help you, Gentlemen?" she asked, keeping the door cracked.

"Yeah, some Omnic stole some supplies from my truck. You seen 'em?" one demanded, he seemed to be the leader of this little pack.

"No actually, I've been here all day and you're the first visitors I've had." Kesuk insisted, trying to throw them off or get them to leave. One of the pack suddenly perked up, "Hey, can I use your phone to call for service? I think the damned bot fucked with my engine."

"...Sure, go right ahead. It's over there on the desk." Kesuk replied, carefully moving out of the way to beside the door while the man made his way into her cabin. She shut the door to keep the other men out.

His eyes must've been wandering (or looking for something else entirely) because as he was supposed to be dialing a service number, his eyes caught sight of one of Kesuk's framed photographs. "Hey, that's Ana Amari isn't it? What, was one of your family in Overwatch or something?"

"No, I was."

"You?" he laughed, making Kesuk frown. "Lady, Overwatch got disbanded five years ago, you're like what? Sixty?"

"Fifty-seven actually."

"Yeah, my point exactly. No way you were in Overwatch."

"Agent Kesuk Itorcheak, codenamed Nanuq. Overwatch field agent. I wasn't as in the limelight as much as Lena, but I still served with them. So I would stop being so impolite if I were you." she listed, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to continue.

"Yeah yeah lady, whatever you say." he replied, snickering under his breath. He left the phone, before pointing right in Kesuk's face. "Alright Lady, where the fuck is the Omnic?! We followed the scrap heap's tracks to this cabin! Where the fuck are you hiding it?!"

Kesuk kept a calm expression. "Like I told you, you're the first I've--" Her reaction was faster than he had given her credit, catching his hand by the wrist when he had attempted to slap her. "As I was saying, the first I've seen all night. Please refrain from laying your hands on me. In fact, I think that it's time you left."

 

She pulled open the door before throwing the offender out into the snow. His companions didn't seem to like that, they'd drawn pistols by that point. _ "Bitch!" _ the one she'd thrown had screamed as he got back to his feet. Drawing his own gun.

"Alright, we've tried to be polite. But now's the time to be serious. We want that fucking Omnic, and if it means shooting through you to get it, we got no problems with that!" the leader screamed.

Kesuk smirked, before lifting her own gun into her hands, this startled two of the men. Having not expected the old woman to be packing serious heat. "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." she said.

"Yeah right, lady." said the rude one, "Like you know how to shoot a--" Before he could finish his sentence, she shot at his feet, which scared him. Before leveling the gun to his head.

"That was a warning shot, next one won't miss." she barked, "Get out of this forest. I won't be telling you again." 

They took aim at her. "Fuck you!" yelled the leader as they opened fire on her.

Kesuk allowed the memories to take her as she opened fire right back.

  
  
  


"It's a boy!" Briggs had gasped, he had returned to the waiting room to relay the vital information to his parents and to Kesuk. His parents had been less bearable than he had. They went about, acting like their son was a true hero. She had been so tempted to tell them that their darling son worked as a military ops rather than some glimmering agent. The same admiration they held for their son, was disdain towards Kesuk. Acting like she was so selfish for being an Overwatch agent so late in her life. But by that point, she'd heard it so many times that she didn't even care about what people like them thought.

 

Not to mention butchering the pronunciation of Kesuk's name. It made her blood boil. She however chose to hold her tongue. But she looked up. 

A boy. Her grandson.

  
  
  


She held the bundled newborn in her arms as she sat beside Lusa's bed. "He has our eyes, Mom." she had said with a smile.

Kesuk rocked the newborn, "He does..."

"Aklark."

"Hm?" she perked her head up.

"His name is Aklark. It seemed fitting that he would get a name to honor part of his heritage." Lusa explained. "And to honor his Grandmother Nanuq."

Kesuk looked down at baby Aklark. "Little brown bear." she whispered, pressing her forehead to the baby's.

  
  
  


_ "I'm scared, Mom. I'm so scared." _ Lusa's voice trembled, the sounds of Aklark's crying in the background.  _ "I don't know what happened, but there was screaming and gunshots... and I'm so scared-- NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT US! NO!" _ The connection of which was then cut off.

  
  
  


She wore her uniform to the funeral, Briggs' family blamed her for their deaths. How was she supposed to stop Null Sector? She was one woman and the Prime Minister wouldn't even let Overwatch intervene officially. Things were becoming stressful, Blackwatch's existence was revealed and Briggs' had been outed as a member.

This led to issues with his parents and then issues with Kesuk. He hadn't come to the funeral. After the losses, he'd drop off the map completely.

  
  


**Lusa Itorcheak-Briggs**

**Daughter, Wife, and Mother**

**_"A light of passion extinguished."_ **

  
  


**Aklark Briggs**

**Son and Grandson**

**_"Taken far too soon."_ **

 

She'd lose so much more in the next two years. Life never would be easy for Kesuk Itorcheak.

  
  
  


She came back to her senses as a hand met her shoulder. She had come out of the firefight unscathed. But the six men, some were clutching their bleeding legs, while others were leaving bloodied trails as they tried to drag themselves away from the crazy old woman.

Sarita was standing there, saying some prayer as if to calm Kesuk's mind. Before tilting her head. "Are you alright? You weren't responding for a moment there and seemed almost catatonic."

Kesuk lowered the gun before placing it away. "Yes... I'm fine. I just... was caught up in old memories." she admitted, before darting inside to radio for assistance.

 

"Ranger Itorcheak reporting. Had six men hunting an Omnic in my area, they opened fire on me so I had to defend myself. I'm gonna need medical here." she said into the radio.

"Affirmative, sending police officers and medical to your location. Hang tight." the operator responded after a few moments.

"Roger that." She said as she made her way to the door. "I wouldn't drag yourselves too far, I got medical coming shortly. Also there are bears in the area." she called out the door.

  
  
\---

 

Hours later; with reports taken, six men airlifted to the hospital, and a relieved and alive Omnic repaired of her damages; Sarita left the forests, thanking Kesuk for her help once more before being on her way.

Kesuk shut the door with a sigh, rubbing her forehead where she had some bandages on. Lifting up her gun from where it was resting, she was placing it back into the case when something caught her eye.

The old laptop she had here in the cabin was sitting on the desk and open like Kesuk had left it the night before. A message had been received. Curious she clicked the message when a video popped up.

 

A gorilla was on the screen, Kesuk's eyes widened when she saw him. "Winston...?"

_ "To all agents of Overwatch--" _ he groaned,  _ "That's not right."  _ A Cut off, _ "To the Former agents of Overwatch, this is Winston! ha ha..." _ he deflated,  _ “Obviously.” _

 

She smiled, he'd never been good at the public speaking. It was why he stuck to science.

_ "Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war. The Nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis." _

 

Kesuk shifted into her seat as she watched the video progress forward. Leaning on her right hand as it progressed.

 

_ "We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen. You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you.... You joined because you...." _

He sighed, looking down off screen.  _ “You already know this.” _ There was a short pause before he looked up at the camera,  _ “Look, the People decided they were better off without us.” _

Kesuk found herself nodding to his words.

_ "They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart..." _ He looked sad, like they all had been. Overwatch had been the only family that most had left. Then the UN decided to take that away from them too. Winston perking up regained her composure.

_ "But look around!" _ he said, as pictures flashed on the screen. Kesuk couldn't think or speak as these registered in her mind.

 

_ "Someone has to do something!  _ **_We_ ** _ have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!” _ He looks down, removing his glasses before looking back up to the camera.  _ “Are you with me?” _

  
  


The video disappeared and with it, one single yet important question appeared in its place.

_ Overwatch Recall Initiated _

**_> [Accept?]_ ** _ [Decline?] _

 

Kesuk's eyes widen. The Recall? No, Overwatch activities would be against the PETRAS Act. They'd all be branded as criminals. And yet..., why didn't that worry her? She eyed up her old gun and then a particular old photograph on the wall.

It was her, Lena, Winston, and Angela during a charity event that Ana had taken of them. She stared at it with a dazed look in her eyes before she then turns to the question. “Yes, I’m with you, Winston.” She responded as she accepted the Recall.

The screen morphed into a map of the world before it zoomed into a location in Europe, aimed at a small country connected just barely to Spain. "Hm, the old Watchpoint in Gibraltar?" she mused as she stood back up.

  
  


She took her rifle from the case with a smile on her face. "Well old girl, our fates bring us back to the fight once more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a character most remember, Kesuk Itorcheak made a cameo in my longest and most popular fic, Bound, and was very well received.  
> But this, is Kesuk's story.  
> Keep an eye on the character names mentioned, they'll appear again much later.
> 
> Kesuk Itorcheak is the second Overwatch OC I created. She is Canadian Inuit and is a 57 year old Offense class.  
> 


	3. Valencia - Origins

The Moreno Syndicate stationed in Honduras was running the country ragged. They had various crimes under their belt. Extortion, Blackmail, Gunrunning, etc. The only thing the Syndicate didn't associate with was drugs surprisingly. They built the Empire through various deals, the leader of it even married off his elder daughters to gain allies amongst other major criminal gangs.

So it wasn't any surprise when the Blackwatch Organization was sent in to tear the Syndicate down. Their involvement of course led to a firefight, but due to Blackwatch's better experience, they were deemed the victors.

The Blackwatch Commander paced through the bloodshed, eyeing up those of the Syndicate whom had perished during the fighting. Amongst those included the Leader, Renato Moreno, gunshot to the head courtesy of the more recent recruit, Jesse McCree, and Renato's second in-command and son, Ignacio Moreno, whom took several rounds to the chest.

 

"Commander! We got a blood trail over here!" called one of the agents, Briggs. As he pointed out, there was a blood trail leading from the warzone and bloody handprints on one of the doors. "Looks like one of them escaped into the main hall."

Blackwatch Commander Reyes grit his teeth, before calling over a few agents. "If they are unarmed, we take them in for questioning. We already killed off most of the family and the rest might be further inside. The rest of you, take care of any survivors. We need the bastards alive."

McCree made his way over to Reyes. "What about me, Boss?"

"You're with me, Fairfield, and Briggs, McCree." Reyes ordered, McCree saluting him in reply. Kid's come a long way from being Deadlock trash.

  
  


"Keep your guard up." Reyes warned as he pushed the door open with his boot. There was a small hall with various boxes strewn about, mostly loaded with heavy firearms.

There on the stairs leading upstairs was the body of another of Renato's sons, Nicolao, his pant leg torn with a bullet and blood oozing out into the fabric. But what surprised the agents was a young girl who seemed to be... operating on Nicolao's leg to seemingly extract the bullet.

She had her back to them, but they could see she had brown hair tied back messily and wearing a filthy dark blue smock. Beside her was a small batch of tools which laid spread amongst a white, now blood-stained sheet. Girl couldn't even be into her early teens at best.

But before Reyes could issue an order, Briggs moved towards the girl before putting his gun to the back of her head, clicking it to show it was loaded. This halted the girl's movements as he did. "Alright kid, stop what'chur doin' and come on quietly--" Briggs started to say before the girl turned and stabbed into Brigg's leg with the very same knife she had been using to get the bullet out. McCree had started to take a step forward to stop her before they all heard a loud crack as the girl drew the knife away, now missing part of the blade.

 

Briggs tumbled to the ground, yowling in pain. His own fault personally, as he had threatened the girl first. She tossed the broken knife down, but before she could retrieve another was when McCree stupidly rushed at her, grasping her arms and pulling her away from the tools and from Nicolao. This upset her, causing her to scream and flail blindly against McCree's grasp.

 

"Hermano! Hermano!" she screamed out, trying to yank herself back towards Nicolao, whom Fairfield was already seeing to. "Let go! He's hurt, he needs me!"

 

**\---**  
  


 

Hours later, a total of nineteen surviving members of the Moreno family were taken in handcuffs. McCree was looking through the window. Of all the the people to question, why the kid? She was sitting there, handcuffed to the table with tear stains down her face. Not to mention the blood which still stained down her clothes.

McCree tensed as the door opened to his right and Reyes walked in, groaning under his breath. "Damn, a lot of them refuse to talk or claim to only speak Spanish. Load of bullshit and a waste of our time." Reyes mumbled.

"What about her, Boss?" McCree posed, pointing his thumb at the window.

"Got a name. Valencia Moreno, she's the daughter of the now deceased Renato Moreno and his third wife, Adelina Moreno, also deceased." Reyes explained, looking through the window at the kid in question. "Nicolao was very willing to answer questions once he was told that we had his sister in custody as well."

"And how'd that go, Boss?"

"Oh you know,  _ 'if you Overwatch fucks lay a single finger on her, I'll put you in the fucking grave!'  _ and  _ 'Dios de Mierda! She's just a little girl and isn't a part of all this, so leave her out of it!' _ ." Reyes replied. "I looked him dead in the eye and told him, yeah, well that little girl incapacitated one of my trained agents using just a knife."

"Speakin' of which, how is Briggs' condition?"

Reyes shrugged. "Angela had her work cut out for her. She said the the knife wasn't stabbed as blindly as we thought. Little kid actually managed to maim Briggs pretty badly, hit right on the muscle and then snapped the blade to deal more damage. She's a lot smarter than we thought she was."

McCree turned to look at Reyes. "Boss, to be fair, Briggs did kinda put a gun to her head first. If I'm bein' honest, its no one's fault that he done got stabbed but his own. Lil youngin' was just defendin' herself."

Reyes breathed out a heavy sigh. "Be that as it may, she still should know something. Apparently she was Renato's 'favorite' daughter. Which given where his other daughters had  ended up, is saying something." he replied, staring at the girl who perked her head up to look right at the window. She couldn't see them, but she was smart enough to know they were there. McCree looked away from her, shaking his head. "This is how ya' felt am I right? When I was in the same place as her?"

 

Reyes remained silent before breathing out. It was in that moment that the door opened. The two perked up to see Angela Ziegler, Overwatch's resident Chief of Medicine in the doorway. Big title for a lady who was only a few months older than McCree. She carried a clipboard in hand and was more focused on it.

"Gabriel, I'd hate to interrupt but I need you to sign Agent Oliver Briggs over into my care--" Angela looked up, seeing the girl sitting there in the interrogation room. In shock, she lowered the clipboard before pacing into the room to look at her more closely. "-is... is that her?"

Reyes crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, that's Valencia Moreno. The one who did that to Briggs in the first place."

Angela gasped. "Why is she covered in blood?! She needs medical attention right away!"

"Ang, relax, it ain't her blood. It's like we said in the report. Kid was digging a bullet out of the leg of her own brother." McCree asserted.

 

"It doesn't mean you just leave the poor girl covered in someone else's blood for hours! The poor thing is probably scared to death!" Angela yelled. When she was caught up in her emotions, you didn't want to get caught in that crossfire. Reyes groaned handing her the keys to the interrogation room as he personally wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Angela's temper.

 

Angela paced out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Reyes set to signing the paperwork for when she returned. Both he and McCree perked up when there was a knock on the interrogation room door. Valencia seemed spooked by this, jumping in her seat before she turned to look back at the door.

  
  


 

Angela peered her head in, giving Valencia a smile before she stepped into the room.

"Valencia Moreno? Hello, I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler." Angela introduced before she made her way to the younger girl's side. "I'm very sorry for the mistreatment my colleagues have given you."

Valencia remained completely silent, still watching the Doctor a bit warily.

"No it's alright, I came in here of my own accord. I'm not here to question you, I'm here to make sure that you're alright." Angela said, the girl did not reply, instead choosing to look back at the window wondering if the two men put the doctor up to this. Before she looked back to Angela.

 

"I... I'm not a criminal. I'm not like my family." she finally spoke up for the first time since being brought into custody. "Padre made me the doctor for the family because it is was the only thing I was ever good at."

Angela's brows furrowed before she crouched down beside Valencia. "How old are you, Valencia?" she asked.

"I'm twelve."

"And now long have you been the 'doctor' for your family?"

"Since I was nine."

 

McCree gave a low sigh, the poor kid. She wasn't a full on killer, but she'd probably seen a lot of lethal and nonlethal wounds in her time. Given how infamous the Moreno Syndicate was after all. The kid didn't deserve that.

"Listen, I just need to take you in for a checkup, alright? And then get you some fresh clothes before we get some food into you, how's that sound?" Angela asked, as she unlocked the handcuff on Valencia's wrist. She held out her hand to the young girl, whom hesitated before gently taking the doctor's hand in hers.

Gabriel Reyes sighed, pushing the signed paperwork into McCree's hands, "Go with them, I know she won't try anything but it keeps Golden Boy from losing his shit." he ordered.

"Got it, Boss." McCree replied before leaving out the door to intercept Angela and Valencia. He tipped his hat as he stepped in front of them. "Afternoon there ladies, Reyes told me I'll be accompanying you two through the base."

Valencia hid behind Angela as she recognized McCree easily, but the good doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "Jesse, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Reyes told me to go with you two, said it'll keep old Golden Boy Morrison off our backs. Plus I wanna make peace with the lil youngin' here." He looked to Valencia and held out his hand to her. Shaking, she carefully grasped his hand in her free one.

"Pleasure to meet'cha, Miss Moreno, name's Jesse McCree. Sorry fer earlier, I didn't mean to upset ya'." he spoke. "You did some real work on Briggs though, can't say I blame ya'. It was his own damn fault fer puttin' a gun to yer head. You do that a lot?"

Valencia paused, looking to Angela before looking back to McCree. "It's happened before, because I was an easy target, it's why I was being schooled from home. Padre taught me to fight back so it wouldn't ever happen again."

McCree frowned before giving her a smile. "And it won't ever happen again, Miss Moreno, you don't gotta worry about that anymore." he told her before drawing his hand back and handing the clipboard back to Angela.

 

McCree followed closely behind the pair as Angela led Valencia through the various halls and such of the main Overwatch base. The arrested Syndicate members had been brought here for questioning, larger accommodation for when they'd be waiting in cells.

Angela paused by the windows as Valencia stopped to stare at the sights outside of them. She looked back up to Angela with wide eyes. "Overwatch? This.... this is Overwatch?" she asked.

Angela nodded as Valencia looked back outside. "Padre told me that they were the bad guys.... that they were bad for the family..."

 

"Yeah, but Overwatch saved ya'," McCree spoke up, drawing the young Moreno's attention. "ya' obviously weren't all too happy where you were, Miss Moreno. Ya' weren't happy were ya'?"

Valencia's head fell and her shoulders trembled, Angela carefully kneeled down beside her, hugging the young girl close. For the first time in what seemed like years, the young Moreno wept.

 

  
**\---**  
  


"So what has her mental status been like since she was brought in?"

Angela stood straight as she was fighting for the chance of this young girl actually getting her life back. It was the least Overwatch could do for her. The Moreno Syndicate was no more and Valencia Moreno was the remaining member of it that still needed figuring out.

"Valencia is flourishing, I have found her to be a fast learner who is quick to adapt to new situations with ease." Angela spoke out, "Her biggest interest I've found is with different languages, as she was initially raised bilingual."

"Does she seem interested at all in bringing back the Syndicate?"

Angela frowned. "The Syndicate turned this bright little girl into an emotionless puppet. She will never seek out any form of resurrecting this family."

"And finally, do you think Valencia Moreno could handle being placed back into the world, far from any crime and from the remnants of the Syndicate?"

She nodded. "Yes, definitely."

 

Strike-Commander Morrison leaned back into his chair while Angela remained as still as a statue. "I knew she was cleared, but I had to hear it in your own words, Angela." He slid a document over to the doctor.

Angela grabbed it and read what it detailed;

 

**Name: Korinna Spiros**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Nationality: Panamanian-Greek**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

  
  


Angela raised an eyebrow before looking back up to Strike-Commander Morrison. "What is this? Korinna Spiros?"

"That is Valencia's new identity."

"New identity?!" Angela yelled.

"Angela, she cannot risk returning into the public with her current name, there are a number of enemies of the Syndicate who could find her and do god knows what to her. Legally, Valencia Moreno must disappear completely, for her own safety."

Angela's eyes fell, knowing that he was right.

 

"She'll be alright though, she'll be attending a boarding school for girls in Greece. When she graduates, she'll receive a diploma for Korinna Spiros and a personal one for the real Valencia Moreno."

Angela nodded her head, at least Valencia was being given a second chance. "Understood, thank you, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valencia is the one who gave new life to other OCs as after they were mentioned in this story, they were given roles which fit them later on.
> 
> Valencia Moreno is a 24 year old Honduran Support, though here is her Origins story and she'l be making an official appearance much, much later.  
> 


	4. Shula - Sacrifice

It had been rather well off day when it had happened. The day my whole world would come crashing down around me.  
I pulled the light cloth closer as I made my way through the crowds streets towards my destination. I silently scoffed at the posters I passed. Posters I know that both I and the others had put up days prior, now decorated with bright red hateful graffiti in both English and the Arabic script. What once boasted, Pride to Omnic Kind, were now littered with hateful words I dare not even repeat from memory. Hate, that is all anyone was fueled by towards us. Pure, unrelenting hate.  
The graffiti unfortunately became more and more prominent as I moved along, the influx of people becoming far less as well. I was entering the slums now, the place the Omnics were forced to call home. I passed by one whom identified as female, as evident by the burqa she wore. Her chrome face a friendly sight to me in this area.

 

The stone building was a welcome sight to me as well, the headquarters for the Pro-Omnic forces. I entered the building, smelling the soft calming scent of lavender wafting through the area. "Good Afternoon, Shula." came the robotic greeting of a male Omnic, his chrome face raised from his bow for prayer. He wore a light cotton white shirt, his macawis tucked carefully under his legs. "I trust this day has found you well?"  
I stared back at him in a silent stare. "Our posters have been tampered with, Salim."  
"Ah... yes." he nodded, "I saw them earlier while taking my morning walk. Terribly dreadful. The world does not like when speak out against their word. No matter, we will replace them come next week and simply hope for the best. Before you wander, Khayrat needed to see you in the main room."  
"Thank you, Salim." I replied, bowing my head. " I will go to her then."  
Salim was an Omnic and the so-called leader of our organization, he spoke with only words of peace. He wanted the world where we could all live in peace. He only wished the world would respect them. It was true, we had a very good number of by humans supporting our cause, myself included. But, despite this, we were still plagued by frequent harassment and threats.

 

"Shula!" came the robotic call. I shot my head up towards the call, seeing the Omnic waving me over. Her guntiino was pulled to her frame, her expression the same as others. "I'm glad you managed to get here safety. We've been having more and more threats recently, I feared for your life especially."

"I am fine, Khayrat. You have nothing to worry." I told her.  
"Incorrect, I have much to worry about. We can be mended with ease, it you I worry for. It takes many days for yourself to be mended if wounded." Khayrat explained.

 

The others, a vast mix of human and Omnic working together peacefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him. He was tall, towering over many of us. His skin was quite fair, proving he wasn't from this country. My personal best guess would be European. His dark eyes seemed to stare right through you, his hair a dark brown ragged mess. "Khayrat," I hushingly whispered. "who is that stranger?"  
"Oh?" she followed my gaze, towards the unrecognizable newcomer. "Oh, that is Yaroslav."  
"Ya... ro... slav?" I repeated, the name falling apart in my own pronunciation.  
"Yes, he said he is from Ukraine, a part of the movement there as well. He's come to assist us in our own movement and serve as a method of protection."  
To my surprise, as I had been talking to Khayrat, the oversized stranger had mysteriously disappeared from sight. He was far too tall, where had he-? I turned back towards the doorway to the the room. As I did, something went off to my right.

  
I felt myself hit the wall hard as more explosions went off. Then I began to feel the seering pain in my right leg. Everything that hadn't been been destroyed by the explosions had caught fire. I gasped out in pain as the smoke filled my lungs. My hand slipped down to my leg, feeling only dampness. I didn't want to look down, willing myself to not, but I failed. staring down only to see my blood staining what remained of my dress. My leg completely gone.  
I cried out in a mixture of pain and terror. "Shula!" I heard Salim's metallic cry. I saw the Omnic rushing towards me. "Are you alright?"  
"No... my... my leg...!" I cried out. Then, I saw him from that doorway. That stranger, I heard the gun in his hand go off, it ripping through the metal works and wires of Salim's head. He dropped to the ground with a heavy bang.  
That man he then just, without even looking back at me, left without a word. As the fire burned all I knew, I could hear the cries of others begging for their lives.  
I don't remember much of what happened after that. I lost consciousness due to blood loss and the pain.

 

**\---**

  
I woke up two weeks later in the hospital. Only I and two others had survived the explosion and then the fires. Khayrat, she saved their lives and mine. And by the time she found me, barely clinging to life, she had been too far damaged. I had been the last one she'd rescued before her works had fried.  
When the help had finally come, they found her clutching me to her ruined clothing. She was already gone.  
I laid in that hospital bed for weeks after I had awoke, watching the news report of the ordeal. That man, he wasn't on our side. He had planted the bombs and fled the country. He was a Russian and was solely anti-Omnic.

There was a national outcry, not because multiple Omnics had been killed, but because several humans had been killed and only three had survived. No one had mourned Salim's death or Khayrat's sacrifice more than I.

 

Khayrat's words hung in my mind when I first laid eyes on my new prosthetic. "We can be mended with ease, it you I worry for. It takes many days for yourself to be mended." as I stared at the leg. I recognized it, it was Khayrat's, she was now a part of me. Her continuous sacrifice.

  
All that pain... it quickly turned to an ugly emotion.  
One I had previously hated with all my being long before.

The emotion of hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shula is the OC I put through so much shit. I really should do something good for her.
> 
> Shula Hijazi is a 28 year old Somali Defense class with a temper and a protective nature towards Omnics.  
> 


	5. Asha - Hardheaded

Asha was doing her daily jog through the streets of Kingston when she happened to intercept a rally for a local politician. This one had been one of the few that were in Asha’s Good Standing book.

Colette Williams, a female politician and a born and raised Kingston resident. She’d been a big help for Asha, with taking down the illegal wrestling rings. Pro-Omnic and a natural people person, she was most likely going to win the election in the following month and be elected as Mayor of Kingston.  Asha took a place near the front of the crowd when she happened to glance back to see how many people had showed up to the rally when the harsh sunlight reflected off of… something.

She winced for a second before, wondering what had reflected before looking up at the building opposite of where the rally was going on. She watched the building with confusion, thinking she had only imagined it before, she saw it. There was someone up there.  Then she saw the gun point, right at Colette, who remained oblivious to her impending demise.

Asha, being quick on her feet, leapt in front of Colette just as a gunshot went off. Shielding the woman with her arms in a block. It was no shock that Asha’s arms were prosthetics, they had been for years now. It must’ve surprised the sniper as the bullet bounced off of the her arms.  The crowds, upon hearing the gunshot, scattered. People were screaming in terror as they fled to cover. Colette nearly fainted, being caught by one of her bodyguards.

She was used to people hating her for her views, but she never expected an attempt on her life.

 

Asha locked eyes with the sniper, a slender woman with dark hair blowing in the breeze, who had risen to her feet before fleeing just out of sight. Course, she wasn’t one for giving up a fight.

_ “HEY!” _ she screamed, giving chase after the sniper. Anything to keep a tail on the one who tried to kill a beloved politician. She knew the back alleys well, managing to keep up with the sniper.

When the sniper turned back to her pursuer, firing a shot that Asha only managed to block at the last second. During that pause, she’d lost sight of the sniper.  She looked around towards the roofs, when she heard footsteps from behind her. Turning quickly and in a fighting stance, she found the alley devoid of anyone but her.

 

Suddenly, there was a crackling in the air before her arms went slack. “What—?!” she gasped as she felt a gun press to the back of her head. It wasn’t the sniper. There was a second person, most likely allied with the sniper.

“Hola,” came a woman’s smug voice from behind her. “I’d ask you to put your hands up but, oh yeah, you can’t.”

Asha grit her teeth, she hated when people were like this towards her disability. Her arms were specially made, and had a chip in her brain that gave her the ability to move them. And above anything, Asha hated feeling helpless.

The gun moved from her head to her upper back. “Turn around, chica.” The voice ordered.

 

Groaning, she followed the order to see her captor. A Latina woman, based on the accent, she was most likely Mexican.  Her hair was a deep brown with an even deeper purple streaked through it, which flowed down the right side of her head. Her clothing though, for someone who had snuck up on her, this woman stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Listen, I know how much of thrill it is to play hero and all, but here’s a little warning. Mind your own business, or next time you run into my associates, it won’t end well. Specifically, it won’t end well for you.” The woman said, a sly smirk on her features.

Asha’s eyes narrowed. “Are you seriously threatening me?” she questioned.

The woman huffed out a laugh, “Maybe I am, it’s not like you can do anything abou—.” The woman was unable to continue her sentence before Asha slammed her head into the woman’s face.

 

This stunned her, as she hadn’t expected Asha to put up such a fight; even without the use of her arms. She clutched at her nose as it began to bleed when she stumbled back as Asha then kneed her in the leg in a way to make her stumble to the ground.

She pulled out a device that Asha had mistaken for a grenade, so she stomped on the woman’s hand.

**_“EASY!”_ ** the woman hissed as Asha towered over her now.

“Here’s how this is going to work; you call off your little sniper friend, you leave Colette alone, and you get the hell out of my country.” She warned, pressing hard on the hand. Enough that the woman’s struggling increased.

“Okay okay! Jesus!” the woman cursed. “We’ll go! We’ll go!”

“And give me back control over my arms.”

“Right on it!” there was another crackle, Asha could move her arms again, as if nothing had happened.

Clenching her fists before stretching to test out to make sure the mechanics were in order, before raising her foot from the woman’s hand.

“Adios.” Was all she said before disappearing with a flash of purple. Leaving Asha all alone in the alley.

Sighing, she turned and went back the way she’d come. The ordeal now over and done with, and that’s all she cared about.

 

**\---**

 

_ “In recent news, an attempted assassination took place in Kingston, Jamaica, on rising politician, V. Colette Williams. Ms. Williams was saved due to an unlikely civilian, a Ms. Asha Daley. _

_ Ms. Williams had this to say about her savior, ‘Asha is well known here in Jamaica and for good reason. She took down the illegal wrestling problem that had plagued our country for fifteen years. And now, she saved my life. Asha Daley, is a hero in the purest definition of the word.’. _

_ The failed assassin, a female sniper, is still being sought after by the Jamaican Government. More on this at five.” _

The pair who had been watching the news report are silent, staring at the screen. When one, a young man with neatly tied back dreads, gave a beaming smile. “A Hero, huh?”

The other, a young woman with straight dark brown hair, looked to him. “You’ve been following progress on her for a while. So, you knew that already.”

“And a lady sniper, wonder who that could that be.” Added a third voice, the owner being a thin woman with short brown hair, who was leaning on the doorway to the room. “Asha Daley, right?”

“Yeah, that’s her, Lena.” The man replied.

Lena smiled, before giving a nod, “I’ll tell Winston to consider her for membership then. Good eye on potential members, Lúcio.”

As Lena leaves the doorway, she doesn’t hear Lúcio reply, “Hard not to watch her, when you’re the reason she’s even fighting for her cause.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha's one of my more fan-favorite OCs, she made a short minor appearance in "Bound" in chapter 23.  
> But this is one of her main stories. Also yes, she headbutt Sombra right in the fucking face.
> 
> For Asha's story we drift into shortly following the Recall and the recruitment of non-members like Lúcio and D.Va.
> 
> Asha Daley is a 31 year old Jamaican Tank. She, like Yuliy, is LGBT (Asha is a Lesbian)  
> 


	6. Yuliy - Strength

_ “Papa! Papa wake up!”  _ came the childlike cry he’d grown so used to. It… It almost sounded like… Matvey. He kept his eyes shut, thinking that maybe Matvey would leave him be, half expecting to feel the boy’s small hands shake his arm.  When out of nowhere, he heard Sofiya's scream,  _ “WAKE UP, PAPA!” _ Which had jolted him awake from his slumber. He did not see his children near his side, but felt the snow melt into his hair and smelt the smoke in the air.

No, he wasn’t safe at home, he was serving out here on the Krasnoyarsk Front. His squadron had been taken by surprise by a band of rogue Omnics from the reactivated Omnium. There had been so many, and they came out of nowhere. His squadron had been quickly overwhelmed. He breathed out before gasping as a sharp pain resonated from his left side. Upon this, he stopped trying to move. He had several broken ribs at best, moving would only make the pain much, much worse.

The Omnics, they must not have realized he was still alive. But, if he didn’t get out of here, he’d surely die from the elements before his wounds would take him. _No!_ He wasn’t going to die out here. He wasn’t going to let his children be more orphans caused by Omnics.

His right arm was pinned under his own gun, so after struggling through the pain, he managed to get a grasp on the flare gun in a holster at his side before pointing it straight up into the air and firing.

  
**\---**

 

He’d been found, and saved from the Siberian weather by another squadron from the Russian Defense Force. Apparently, they’d been searching for his own squadron after the Communications member had sent out a distress signal before the signal was taken out. His flare had led the team right to the massacre. He being the Sole Survivor.

_“How on earth did you survive out there?!”_ came the flood of questions from the rescuers.

_ “You had been out for hours.” _

_ “You could’ve easily bled out.” _

_ “Your team was slaughtered and you weren’t even afraid.” _

_ “What is your secret?” _

He’d only given them a weak smile. “My children, my son and my little girl… they need me more than death ever will. They are my strength and what keeps me going.”

 

Due to his injuries, Yuliy Vassilyev was shipped back home to be reunited with the children that were his whole purpose for living. After recovering, rather than be shipped off back to the frontlines; Yuliy was instead placed within Volskaya Industries to help protect it given the recent attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuliy is a character I concepted as a Russian Defense Support around the same time as my Junker Support (You'll meet him later). Yuliy is meant to be built as a bulkier support and almost like if a Tank was a Support.
> 
> Yuliy Vassilyev is a 27 year old Russian Support. He's one of my few OCs who are LGBT+, Yuliy is a Bisexual Trans Man  
> 


	7. Shula - Revenge

I could hear the shattered glass crack under my boots as I moved into the room. The man on his ass scuttling away from me had seen better days.  
His dark brown hair was ragged and looked almost as though it hadn't been washed in days, his dark eyes shunken into his face. A heavy amount of stubble littered his face. His clothes were in about the same condition as himself, worn and severely filthy.  
The attempts he'd made at trying to get away halted when his back hit the wall. I approached him further, using one hand to balance the loaded laser submachine gun atop my shoulder.  
He must've shit himself when I dropped to a crouch in front of him. Damn bastard didn't seem to remember me in the slightest. It's only been two years and eight months.  
"What do you want?!" he finally screamed out in broken English, the Russian accent heavy on the words. "Do I owe you money?! I'll pay! I'll pay!"

 

"Yaroslav." I spoke.

 

His eyes twisted into confusion upon my single word. "It's who you claimed yourself to be." I added.  
"Listen, I don't have any idea what you're talking abou- _aH!_ " he was cut off as I pressed the gun to his head. "Don't play fucking dumb with me, Russian." I growled, jamming the gun into the side of his head. "If you don't remember, allow me to reteach you. The location was Bosaso, Somalia, your target was a small gathering of Pro-Omnic supporters whom lived in the slums. You pretended to be on their side, just so they would let you close. You planted bombs, denoted them, and shot the leader of the group through the back of the head as he was trying to assist a wounded member."  
His eyes flashed with the memory. Then I could see his eyes, wondering why I was even here in the first place. "Impossible, no one should know these things. No one was suppose to survive." he tried to argue through gritted teeth as I was using the gun to press his head into the wall now.  
  
"Well you thought wrong. Only three people, all humans, survived the destruction, all thanks in part to an Omnic, who allowed her own circuits to overheat and fry just so that she could save them." I stated sharply.  
"Why would you even care about the damned Omnics?" he growled, despite his current status.  
"You don't seem to remember me." I whispered, "I was there. You kill Salim in front of my very eyes and its your damned fault that Khayrat had to die."  
  
His eyes went wide at this revelation. "They can't die they are fucking metal bii _iINNNS!_ " his yelling turned to shrieking as I drew the gun away from his head to shoot him in the right kneecap. He began to silently sob now.  
"Shut up! You don't deserve to speak now!" I screamed. "They and countless others suffered because people like you could never respect their fucking existence!"  
"The Crisis-" He tried to argue when I bashed the gun into his face. Probably broke a tooth given his now writhing in pain. "I said shut up!" I screamed again. "Don't go on some damned history lesson with me because you don't like the situation you're fucking in! It's your own damned fault you're in it in the first place! Fuck your old war wounds! This isn't a fucking warzone anymore! Even if there are still hostile Omnics out there, the amount of goodnatured ones still outnumbers them! What about that, huh?!"

  
He spat at me. "Fuck you." he said grimly.  
  


I chuckled, getting back to my feet. "Great, so we've come to a standstill then... I guess all there is now is to," I turned away towards my forced entrance before shooting a glance back at the man, who had robbed me of my life and my close friends. I raised the gun much to his shock. "take care of the fucking trash then?"  
_"Wait wait wait!"_ he screamed, as he was cut off when I pulled the trigger.

  
I simply smiled once it was done, before turning away and leaving just as I had come. My revenge had been fulfilled, but I still had a war ahead of me.  
  
  


There'd always be people like him, people who want to cause the same suffering he had inflicted upon me.  
The battle, more specifically my battle, was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the direct sequel to Shula's Sacrifice story.


	8. Kabir - Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some more so questionable themes, viewer discretion is advised.

I never remembered much of my childhood, living in the slums of India. Back then, there wasn't any Vishkar to whisk you away to some perfect life. Even then, I wasn't exactly what they wanted.

I never had a family, I was only able to piece together my early story from documents that were located when Blackwatch learnt of me.

This is all I've been able to learn.

  
  


My parents weren't anyone special, working folk. My Mother's date of death is only three days after my birth. Complications most likely, paired with terrible living conditions and disease, its no surprise that she didn't make it.

My Father, no one knows where he went. Information states he left the country three weeks after my Mother died. For a struggling shopkeeper living in the slums, to come into that much money to simply up and leave the country? I know how he came to have the money to begin with.

He was struggling following the death of my Mother. Struggling to tend to me, tend to his shop, and still have enough to feed both him and me. So, he gave up.

He sold me to the crime underworld, and then left me. I'll bet he pretends he never had a wife or a son now. If he still is alive for that matter.

  
  


I was tossed from person to person as I grew up, the crime organizations that hired me being the only thing close to being a family. Though I was never wanted, and could easily be replaced. Something I ended up learning early.

The crime organizations that "hired" us, they preferred to raise the babies rather than adopting children or teenagers. Babies, could be raised to be controlled. To fear their guardians. To never want to leave them because, where would they go?

  
  


From the ages of six to eleven, I lived that life. I worked as a pickpocket, a thief, someone barely anyone ever paid attention to. I showed signs of a brilliant memory, being able to memorize cryptic passwords and safe codes without a single problem. Before slipping out, without ever being seen.

When I was twelve, I began a new training that I didn't attempt until I was fourteen.

From the age of fourteen to nineteen, I began to work as a bellhop or busboy at fancy hotels. Far from where I was used to, it was hard. I was out of my element, I risked many things. People knew me (usually under a fake name but they still could identify me) not to mention security and cameras. I played up a perfect ruse, just a nobody.

What would my job entail wouldn't begin until some business CEO or some politician arrived at the hotel, security would be increased, pat downs for weapons, the basics. I would receive a package for someone in the hotel, only it was marked with two Xs on the side.

I'd deliver the package and then be on my way. The CEO or politician would meet their end. 

I was an aid to hitmen. I never interacted with them much beyond that. But I got a good look at them a few times I did. There was nothing there. There was no emotion or care in their eyes. As if they were like me and many kids like me. They probably were.

In some cases, the hitmen would kill themselves rather than be taken by police. To me, it seemed more like they wanted to make a single choice for themselves. To free themselves from that life. 

It made me just more aware of what would eventually happen to me.

 

When I turned twenty, they learnt my body structure was thicker than expected, so rather than become a hitman I instead became a bodyguard.

I hate remembering that life, the things I was forced to do to innocent people. It made me sick. But, I wasn't in control. I was just the attack dog.

 

But then one day when I was in my mid-twenties, I lost count of the years by that point, but this date I remember so clearly. I had returned to my apartment unit to find a note on my table. I wasn't allowed friends. Friends held you back, they were a liability.

I looked at the note which simply told me, not to assist my "boss" (and I still use that term lightly) the very next day. "Boss"... what a joke, he was among the worst of the worst I had ever worked with. It still makes me sick to remember him.

Maybe I was tired of the life I'd lived, maybe I wanted to be free of it all, just like those hitmen. So, I accepted the note's advice and did not assist that "Boss". He was killed by an organization called Blackwatch. After that, for some reason Blackwatch saw something in me. Something that was worth saving.

And, I was finally saved from that life.

  
  


I worked with Blackwatch for months; training, mental evaluation, how well I could work in groups. It was almost like being back in my old life only I was respected and not treated as someone's tool. I was bulky, I was smart, I was not someone you wanted to fuck with.

Then, I was assigned a partner for both practices and in the field. A woman approached me, her hair a dark brown and eyes lined with a similar look that I'd seen over the years.

She was like me.

 

"Helena Fairfield, Healer." she introduced, sounding professional as she held a hand out to me.

"Kabir Datta, Tank." I replied, shaking her hand.

A friendship was formed from that moment. I had a new lease on life and had finally found a... family.

  
  


Years following, I was left in the Bahamas to aid in security. As Blackwatch was taking out the Moreno Syndicate in Honduras, we had fears that their allies, the Laferriere Family in Haiti would respond to the attack.

I was left in the Bahamas as to not start another attack if the Laferriere Family spotted me in their territory. It was simple recon, sitting at an outdoor cafe. When I happened to overhear an argument from another table.

A man and a woman were arguing at a table nearby mine. The man was the source of the arguing, raising his voice and not allowing the woman to get a word in.

 

_ "You can't just give up everything to go work for this GAIA place." _

_ "But its--" _

_ "It's not right is what it is. Your home is here." _

_ "But GAIA is--" _

_ "In Greece. What about your parents? Your family? Your friends?" _

_ "My parents are--" _

_ "This is really selfish of you." _ __  
  


I was about to step in to say something when the woman launched to her feet, slamming her hands on the table.  _ "JUST LISTEN TO ME, ELIJAH!" _ she screamed at her companion. "GAIA is my one chance to do something right for the world, I'm not going to be able to get a second chance to do this. My Moms want me to do what makes me happy and my sister is already in and out of the country as is. The only one who seems against my choice is you!"

This Elijah seemed shocked before saying, "I only care about your wellbeing, Marietta. You're more than just a friend to me." Upon this, he tried to reach a hand out to embrace hers but was quickly slapped away. "I told you, I'm not interested in you! We are just friends and nothing more, why can't you respect that?"

"I'm just thinking about what's good for you."

"Which is none of your business, I am a grown woman and am completely capable of thinking what is and isn't good for myself." Marietta spoke, she had an air of confidence I wasn't used to seeing in most civilians. To break up the argument before it got any worse, I turned towards their table. But this Marietta woman was already leaving, when Elijah caught her by the arm.

  
Then, with reflexes almost like someone who's trained for this sort of thing, she turned and punched him right in the face. "Don't you dare touch me! We're through, I'm tired of this, leave me the fuck alone!"

While Marietta went inside of the coffeeshop, Elijah wandered off to go lick his wounds. I watched this. When I noticed that her bag was still on the table. I waited until she returned, she was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

She paused at the table, almost as though she were catching her breath when I finally spoke up, "If you want to do something that you love, you should."

Marietta jumped, not expecting to hear someone talking to her and turned to see me leaning back in my chair to speak to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah--" she wiped her eyes, "Yeah I'll be fine. I should've known something like this was gonna happen."

I waved her worry away. "People like that? They're unpredictable. Don't blame yourself for it." I paused before holding my hand out, "Sorry, butted into your personal life. I'm Kabir Datta."

Marietta leaned forward, shaking my hand. "Marietta Albury."

  
  
  
  


Three years after that chance meeting with Marietta, he kept in contact with her and eventually, the two became a couple. Only few knew of Kabir's personal life. 

He deserved to keep his own business and had long since earned that right. Though Helena was close enough that she knew about and had met Marietta several times.

She was leaning on the wall nearby Kabir before tilting her head with a smile on her face. "You're doing it again."

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "What am I doing?"

"You're getting this dazed look on your face every time you think about Marietta." Helena pointed out, "You've got something on your mind don't you?"

Kabir blinked before looking away. "I've been looking into rings." he finally admitted.

Helena paused, her eyes widening. "Really? You're really looking to propose?"

His eyes went distant. "I... I love her... It's the first time I've ever cared about someone so much."

Helena patted him on the shoulder. "I'd better be invited to the wedding, Kabir."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Helena."   
  


  
  


Couple years after, Kabir had long since left Blackwatch. Instead transferring to Overwatch shortly after his wedding. He'd kept in contact with Helena, fortunately transferring out before all Blackwatch members were leaked to the public.

It put them all under stress and no one was happy. 

Along with the addition of the whole shit with Null Sector, things weren't looking too hot for Overwatch nor Blackwatch.   
  


He'd just arrived at his desk only to immediately receive a call from Helena. Blinking, he answered. "Helena, surprised to see you call so early." He greeted.

There was a pause on the other end. This worried him, Helena tended to be fairly talkative during calls. "Helena?" he spoke.

There was a sigh.  _ "Kabir... I figured I'd tell you before I...." _ she trailed off.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

_ "I'm leaving." _ she replied, coming out as more of a statement.  _ "Not just Blackwatch, I'm leaving altogether." _

Kabir feels his blood turn to ice and he straightens up in his chair. "Wait, why? Is it cause of the Blackwatch Leak? Did someone say something to you?"

She sighs and goes quiet. After knowing her for so long, it is this that freaks him out more than her revelation.  _ "Kabir... back when I was young, I knew to recognize when something was... coming. When you can just feel that dread creep up your spine. Thing is, I've been getting it again." _ she explained,  _ "I just needed to warn you ahead of time. With Oliver gone, McCree and Genji are about to take off, and I'd sooner embrace a Mountain Lion than ever trust Moira; You're my one friend left. I care about what happens to you and to Marietta." _

"Helena--"

_ "I'm cutting this call short and I'm going off the grid. Be safe, Kabir." _

"Helena hold on!" he tried to call out when the line went dead.

 

He tried for the next few hours to figure out where she'd gone. But no one was sure and her communications were silent. She'd cleared up her space, turned in her keycard, all about her was just gone. It was almost as if Helena Fairfield had never existed.   
  


They didn't call her Anonymous for nothing.   
  


 

He never did understand what Helena had meant until barely a year later, as he stared at the news report. The destruction of the Overwatch Zurich base and deaths of both Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Overwatch was in shambles, agents comforted one another in grief as the UN sought to passing what would later become known the PETRAS Act.   
  


Their lives were torn apart and as the ashes cooled in Zurich, nothing would ever be the same.

  
  
  
  


Five years since the fall of Overwatch, and he had stood there listening to his wife sob. Her tech that she'd been developing to help people and the world, had been weaponized. Not to mention when she tried to say something, she was fired on the spot by GAIA, the company she had worked with for so very long.   
  


 

He doesn't know what on earth spurred him to steal it from GAIA, nor does he know why they've sent agents that are very obviously Talon after him.

The bangs are getting louder before he looks to Marietta. Grasping her face in his hands, he tells her to run. That he'll distract them and that he'll meet up with her later. He kisses her forehead lovingly for what he thinks will probably be the last time, before he presses his old Blackwatch communications device into her hand. Explaining how it'll help her hide away.

Marietta fled out the window and rushes away as fast as her legs can carry her. Kabir on the other hand, rises to his feet with his gun in hand. He faces the mercenaries sent after them and kills them himself. It was as he was figuring out where to draw them off to that he hears a chuckle.   
  
  


One of the mercenaries was leaning against a nearby wall. He rises to his feet as he speaks, "Kabir Datta, been a long time."

Kabir squints his eyes, almost in disbelief. "Briggs? Is... is that you?"

His face is obscured by the helmet he wears, but its still Briggs. Oliver Briggs, a fellow Blackwatch member. But he's dressed like the rest, but because they know each other maybe he can reason with Oliver then.

"Briggs listen to me. GAIA, they stole Marietta's tech, something she developed. It was never theirs to take and weaponize." He plead at Briggs.

There was a chuckle, "Nice try, Datta. But I don't give a rat's ass about you or your wife. My employers do. And they want you both dead." Before Briggs raises a gun at him.

Kabir stared at him in shock. "Briggs, what the hell happened to you. After Lusa and your son's deaths--" A bullet whizzes by his head, making him jerk away.

**_"DON'T YOU FUCKING SPEAK ABOUT THEM! ACTING AS THOUGH YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!"_ ** Briggs screamed, the gun still smoking.  **_"NO ONE HELPED THEM! THEY DIED BECAUSE OVERWATCH WOULDN'T FUCKING HELP THEM!"_ **

"Wasn't it your idea to have them stationed in the King's Row area?" Kabir questioned when Briggs flew off the handle, lunging for him. Kabir was taken off guard as he was slammed back first into the opposite wall. Feeling the thing shake with the impact.

 

This was impossible, Briggs was never this strong in Blackwatch. Kabir was an unmoving golem. They even had competitions back during Blackwatch to see who could get him to budge. None had ever succeeded.

He had assumed maybe he couldn't react fast enough when; as a reflex, he shoved his arm out. Hearing a sickening crunch as he did, Briggs' neck launching back into an unnatural position. His helmet flying off in the process.

 

He would've thought that he killed Briggs in that moment, if it had not been for how the grip against him did not cease nor the pained groan bubbling from Briggs' throat. "That fucking hurt, Datta."

Briggs' head shot back up and Kabir stared in horror at what he was currently seeing.   
  


 

The eyes, those formerly blue, now glimmered in a bright aqua. The mechanical parts that donned down Briggs' face and neck. It now explained the sudden strength that Briggs possessed. But the glimmer, it almost reminded him of.... Genji.

"Wh-What?" he stammered out.

Briggs smirked at his reaction. "What? You thought there was only enough cyberization technology for the baby Shimada?" he taunted, "Talon has some wonderful advancements, Datta. They can make all the pain go away with a snap of their fingers."

"You son of a bitch, you sided with Talon?!" Kabir growled, grasping at Briggs' arm. He remembered the reports. The things that had been done to Gérard Lacroix.   
  


Talon didn't just want him dead, they mutilated him. It was to send a message. A message that they were not ones to be trifled with. This made Kabir wonder, if they had gotten to Briggs, who else had they dug their fingers into. Who else had they corrupted?   
  


"Once I've taken care of you, your wife's next." Briggs spoke, "Then maybe we can finally track down your little friend, Helena. We picked up her trail, but you won't have to worry about that anymore."

Kabir saw the gun point towards his head, it was when the training from his childhood kicked in. He slammed his left hand into the arm which held the gun just as Briggs went to fire, which caused Kabir's ears to ring. He didn't care, as he swung a leg out into Briggs' leg, the kick pushing him off balance. Allowing Kabir to take this to knock him off his feet before taking off running out of the place he had once called home.   
  


 

Kabir kept running from then on. Knowing Briggs' temper, it was personal now. He wouldn't go after Marietta until he found and killed Kabir himself.

This was all he could do to buy Marietta time.

  
  


Things would never be the same for Kabir Datta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be reposting Valencia's Transmission on a later date as the placement of it does not fit with the current timeline I've worked out.
> 
> Kabir Datta is a 42 year old Indian Tank and is ex-Blackwatch. His story details the fate of Oliver Briggs, from Kesuk's story.  
> This isn't the last we'll see of Kabir.  
> 


	9. Marietta - Recalled

The Recalled team, thus far anyways, was in the midst of conversing about what the main game plan was when the base's AI, Athena spoke up, _"Winston, if I may interrupt."_  
"What is it, Athena?" the Scientist perked up.  
_"Another agent has arrived that answered the Recall. Blackwatch Agent Kabir Datta. But there is a slight... problem."_  
This made both McCree and Genji perk up immediately. Another member of Blackwatch of all things had returned?  
"So, what is the issue then?"  
  
_"The body statistics of the person do not match the last recorded records for Kabir Datta, though they do possess his device that received the Recall."_ the AI explained.  
"Let's see the live feed for this person then." Winston spoke.  
_"Very well."_ Athena replied, as the screen revealed the main access point to the facility. A woman was standing there, she kept glancing around nervously as though something were after her. Seeing her face made McCree jump to his feet, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You're damn right it's not Kabir, that's his wife!"

  
Angela was seeing over the woman, revealed to be Marietta Datta, for any issues. She was shaking still, wrapped tightly in a blanket. She was quick to trust the Recalled team before explaining what had happened to her.

She had been a researcher of an organization called GAIA, which was stationed out of Greece. It had been one of her longtime goals to help the world heal the damage dealt by the Omnic Crisis. She'd even developed a special technology that could spawn plants at her own free will. Such wonderful technology and such a selfless goal, both were quickly taken advantage of.  
"My tech, it was stolen and weaponized without my consent. I tried to speak out against it and was fired. All my years of work for GAIA and they do this to me."  
  
"How did you get it back then?" Angela had asked. They'd all seen the strange intricate gauntlet there on her left forearm. The tiny vines which wound their way up her shoulder blade.  
"Would you believe that Kabir stole it back?" Marietta had asked.  
"Yes." replied both McCree and Genji in unison, they glancing at each other before looking back to Marietta.  
"They sent.... people after us. Kabir told me everything. About Blackwatch, about who he actually had worked for. He told me to run while he held them off, that we'd find each other again. But.... it's been months. I fear for his safety." Marietta explained.  
  
"I think I understand what happened. With you on the run, he gave you the old Blackwatch device that would locate the old safehouses for you to hide. Smart, Datta." McCree spoke, the latter he muttered to Genji. "But because Blackwatch networks were synced with Overwatch networks, you received the Recall in his place. That what happen?"  
Marietta nodded. Everyone now looked to each other. By all standards, Marietta was technically a civilian, no matter who she was married to. But given the circumstances, they couldn't just throw her out.  
"Alrighty Mrs Datta, if you're going stay here, we're going to need to train you to help keep yourself safe. What we're doing? It's well...." Winston trailed off whilst trying to find the word.  
"Dangerous." McCree replied.  
"No--"  
"To be fair Winston, Jesse is in fact correct." Angela spoke up, "It is dangerous. Despite my reservations, I will have to agree that she'll need proper training in order to survive. Even if we did ask her to leave."  
"Alright, now that, that's out of the way. Mrs Datta--"  
"Please, call me Marietta."  
"My apologies. Marietta, what can you bring to the field? What exactly are your abilities?"

"Uhm...." She paused, dropping the blanket from her shoulders. Raising her left arm, palm up. Thus allowing everyone to watch in awe as a flower bloomed in her hand within seconds. Before wilting away just as it had appeared. "My technology gives me the ability to spawn plant life. Strangely, even during extensive tests at GAIA, the tech seemed to favor my DNA over that of my colleagues."  
McCree gave a whistle. "Damn, so Kabir went and married himself Mother Nature."  
"Funny... my colleagues used to call me the same thing."  
Winston pressed his glasses to his eyes. "Just how 'special' is this tech, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"It was scientifically developed to thrive in any kind of environment and can grow through all sorts of man-made or machine-built things." she detailed. "It struggles to grow through concrete, as to be expected. But, can grow through metal and the like with ease."  
  
This made Winston's brows rise. "That is fascinating. You should really tell me more about it once you're all settled in. After all, you're a part of Overwatch now."  
"Thank you. But, all I'm worried for is Kabir. I hope he's alright."  
  
McCree chuckled. "Ya' don't know him like me and Genji do. He's a survivor. Won't be that surprised that we'll find him soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marietta Datta (nee Albury) is a 36 year old Bahamian Defense. She is the wife of Kabir Datta and has previously appeared in the first chapter of this work.  
> Asha Daley was recruited into Recalled Overwatch shortly after Marietta was.  
> 


	10. Valencia - Transmission

_"Winston?"_  
"Yes? What is it, Athena?"  
 _"Someone is using the old communications channel, shall I do something about it?"_  
"No no, I'll check it out."

 

 _[zZzZTzzzttt] "Hello? Hello?! Please if anyone can hear me, please respond! Please!"_  
"Hello?"  
 _"Hello?! Hello! Oh thank god, I thought I'd never get a response. This is my only lifeline left."_  
"Ma'am, are you ex-Overwatch?"  
 _"No, no I'm not."_   
"How did you get access to these channels then?"  
 _"I was given it years ago, to you know, keep in touch with Overwatch. You guys helped me get a new life after all."_  
"Who is this exactly?"  
 _"My name is Valencia Moreno."_  
"Valencia More-- Oh my, you are the last person I ever expected to hear from. You said something's wrong?"  
 _"Yes, I've been followed for days now and I'm very scared for mine and my friend's lives, these people are wearing all black and aren't local. I'm scared and have no weapons to defend myself."_ ["Val, now's not the time to be ringing up someone!"] _"Reggie hush! We need help and they'll help us, I know they will!"_  
[tapping keys] "Where are you, Valencia?"  
 _"I'm in Ilios. Greece. It's where I was relocated to under a completely different name."_  
"I'm sorry, we lost those files on where you were sent when the Swiss base went up in flames."  
  
 _"It's fine I--"_ [Sounds of slamming comes from the distance] ["VAL! THE NASTY CUNT IS GONNA GET IN!"] _"--No!! They're breaking into my home! Reggie! Reggie get away from the stairs!"_  
"Valencia, I need you to remain calm. I'll send a team out there to extract yo--"  
[Sounds of a door being kicked open and loud footsteps coming up stairs] ["GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CUNT!"] [Sounds of a struggle before something is slammed away from the reciever] ["VAL WE NEED TO RUN! HE IS MAD!"] _"REGGIE! REGGIE NO WAIT!"_ [Reaper **"I SAID GET BACK HERE!"** ] [Radio cuts to static]  
  
"Valencia?! Valencia?! Do you copy?"  
 _"The connection was ended without warning, Winston. What shall I do?"_  
"Get everyone to the meeting room fast, emergency mission. We can't leave her out there with Talon."  
 _"Right away."_


	11. Kabir - My Friend's Daughter

It'd taken a chunk of his favors to get him here of all places. He'd given Marietta one of his communication devices that showed all Blackwatch safezones around the world. Only problem? His secondary version had been smashed during that meeting with Oliver Briggs... or rather, with whatever was left of him. The past years had not at all been kind to him.   
  


Kabir only managed to evade Briggs by fleeing to a safezone that he remembered. He hadn't slept a wink in that zone, but he was thankful that the defenses were still functional.

As much as he hated, he needed another device so that he could get into contact with Marietta. Wherever she'd fled to. He prayed to the Old Gods that she was safe.

  
But the only active device he'd found.

  
  
It was in North America and owned by none other, than Helena Fairfield. Codename Anonymous. A Medic with a dark past. One whom no one seemed to know the full story of, and she damn well liked it that way. Not to mention, one of his closest  friends.

She'd gone off the grid because she "knew something bad was coming" and something bad did come. Something bad in the form of the Swiss base being destroyed, their leaders killed, and their whole organization torn out from underneath them.

But, Helena wasn't stupid. She wouldn't just keep her device active. She was off the grid for a reason. Then the fear washed over him. 

Her belongings and such had been passed to her next of kin. Her daughter.

SHIT.

  
  


This made him jerk up upon realizing this. Briggs had mentioned that they knew where Helena was and that after he and his wife were dealt with, he'd be going after her next.

If Helena's daughter was under threat, that was worse.

It could easily be a way to draw her out of hiding.

He needed to find that device.

  
  
  
  


So here he stands. Outside of some beat up old auto garage.  The sign's new though.  **‘Rolwin's Repairs. Est 1993’** it read in some boring script. He ignored the sign which said closed, pushing the door open. "Hello?" he called out to the garage. "Anyone home?"

It was as he passed through a doorway labelled  **'EMPLOYEES ONLY'** did he feel a gun press to the back of his head. "Didn't you read the sign? We're closed." came a voice from in front of Kabir.

A light turned on, to reveal a woman sitting in some old office chair with wheels. She tilted her head back towards Kabir. Her skin was much darker than his, her hair hanging in dark brown dreadlocks. Her eyes though, they were a very familiar shade of green, she had her Mother's eyes. She frowned, "You don't look like some kinda robber... you some bounty hunter come to harass me ‘cause of that Jesse MacCready or whatever his name was, again?"

"You. You're Eva? Eva Rolwin?" Kabir questioned.

"Yeah, what of it? It's my property and I don't think we invited you to come visit either. So who are you?"

"My name is Kabir Datta, I am.... was, a member of Blackwatch. I served alongside your Mother." he replied.

This made Eva sit up in her seat. "So what? You've come to ask me where she is? Like hell if I know."

"No," he shakes his head. "But you need to listen to me. There's something of your Mother's that I desperately need. It could very well save your life."

"Save my life? What do you mean?"

"That device is a communications device, it has the locations of all known Blackwatch safe spots. Safehouses. But, it's easy to track down. If I can disable the tracker, I can spare you the fate of being harmed by Talon."   
  


This made Eva straighten in her seat. She stared past Kabir, mouthing the words 'It's fine' This made the gun drop from his head. "Apologies for that, my girlfriend is quick to react to danger."

Upon that, a shorter woman passed by Kabir, laying a twelve gauge shotgun on the desk, before turning back to Kabir. She was Asian, but he couldn't figure out what just by looks. Her black hair was ragged and short. it seemed like she was blind in her left eye. Scars littered her face. She waved in greeting before moving her fingers around slowly.

"Uh....?"

"She's saying hello and that her name is Cahaya. She's completely deaf." Eva explained, before grasping Cahaya's other hand tightly. "But, I love her no matter what."

Eva stood up from her chair. "I'll show you where I keep my Mom's things then." she said, he carefully slid to the side to allow her to pass. Taking care to say nothing when he noticed the sweatshirt she was wearing, which was worn down by time. The patch on her shoulder bringing back memories as he followed after her.

  
  
  
  


He stared at his reflection warily whilst looking at the sweatshirt which clung to him. Helena passed by him, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on, you look fine." she said, wearing her own sweatshirt.

Behind, he could see Oliver Briggs puffing his chest out while wearing his own loose sweatshirt and boasting to the other Blackwatch members how 'he was going to grow into the jacket eventually' and things like that. Kabir snickered. "Yeah, maybe when he shrinks the damn thing in the first wash." he snarked back.

This made Briggs frown whilst Helena was snickering under her breath.

  
  
  


Kabir came out of this when Eva pushed open a door. She pointed towards a few boxes pushed up to the wall. "Those are all of my Mom's things that I was given after she disappeared. Haven't heard from her since." Eva explained, while Kabir passed by her to shift through the boxes. "Don't suppose you know?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. She... she never told me, I was... I was the last person she reached out to before she as she put it, went off the grid."

Eva paused whilst Kabir was digging through the first box.

"Were you close with my Mother?" she asked.

"Yes. Helena was my closest friend." he replied, as he pulled out a picture and stared at it in shock. "I can't believe she kept this."

  
  
Eva walked up behind him, craning her neck to see what he was looking at. "What is it?" she had started to ask when Kabir raised the picture. It showed a rather simple marriage ceremony, with Kabir holding the hand of Marietta, both looking happier than ever. Behind Kabir is Helena, who wore similar colors to Kabir and behind Marietta was her sister, Zoe.   
  


"I've.... I've never seen my Mom like this before. I'm surprised really." Eva said, "Who's the lady? With you I mean."

"My wife, Marietta."

"Hm... she's pretty. Where is she anyways?"

"We were attacked, I had to give her my communicator and buy her time to escape. I just want to get back with her and make sure she's safe is all." Kabir said as he moved on to the next box.

  
"Fair enough." Eva said, pausing to look at the stuff Kabir was pushing aside. "Question, you knew who I was. I'm surprised my Mom ever mentioned to those she worked with that she even had a daughter."

Kabir sighed, glancing to her. "Listen, I don't know what caused you two to have your falling out. Helena never told me. But despite whatever you think of her, even after you pushed her away, Helena never stopped loving you. You can take my word for it."

 

This made Eva fall silent, she looked towards Cahaya before approaching and hugging her tightly. "Found it!" came Kabir's gasp as he held a small communicator in his palm. "Just gotta get the tracker turned off and.... there we go."

"It was that simple?"

"Yeah, now I just need to--" Kabir was cut off when a hologram of the Overwatch symbol appeared from the communicator in his hand. 

"What in the--?" Eva gasped as a image appeared from the hologram.

 

A gorilla wearing small spectacles was there, holding papers in this hands.

"That's Winston, he was a scientist with Overwatch." He glanced to the two women behind him. "And yes, he is in fact a gorilla. He was a part of that Horizon Lunar Experiment."

 

_ "To all agents of Overwatch--"  _ The gorilla groaned,  _ "That's not right." _ A Cut off,  _ "To the Former agents of Overwatch, this is Winston! ha ha..." _ he deflated,  _ “Obviously.” _

Eva was taking this time to start signing what was being said to Cahaya.   
  


_ "Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war. The Nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen. You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you.... You joined because you...." _

He sighed, looking down off screen.  _ “You already know this.” _ There was a short pause before he looked up at the camera,  _ “Look, the People decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart..." _

Upon this, Kabir found himself nodding without realizing. It was Winston perking up did he snap out of this.  _ "But look around!" _ he said, as pictures then flashed on the hologram.

"Jesus." Eva cursed as she watched the images fly by.   
  


 

_ "Someone has to do something!  _ **_We_ ** _ have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!” _ He looks down, removing his glasses before looking back up to the camera. _ “Are you with me?” _

  
  


The video disappeared and with it, one single yet important question appeared in its place.

**Overwatch Recall Initiated**

**_> [Accept?]_ ** **[Decline?]**

 

This made Kabir stiffen where he sat. "No fucking way. Is it worse than we thought? Bad enough to initiate the Recall?" he spoke aloud, mainly to himself.

Eva approached his side, "Wait, what does that mean? Recall?"

"It means Overwatch is being called back into action. Despite the PETRAS Act still being in place." he explained, his eyes still watching that question.

"But weren't you and my Mom Blackwatch? Why would she receive the Recall?"

"Blackwatch networks are synced with Overwatch networks, we still count as 'agents'. Shit, that means Jesse and Genji probably received this as well."

"So are you going through with it then?"

  
"I have to. Chances are, Marietta must've received this from my communicator. But my question is, would you consider coming with me then?"

Eva shook her head. "Sorry buddy, but I'm just a mechanic."

"Fair enough." Kabir said, as he accepted the Recall. As he did, the hologram morphed into a recreation of the Earth itself. Before a section became highlighted and enhanced to show a portion of highlighted area near Spain.

"That mean anything?" Eva asked, but she paused when Cahaya was signing to her. "Gibraltar? What's that?"

"It's a small micro-country connected to Spain. It's also home to the Gibraltar Watchpoint. If that's where we've been called to, I have to answer it." he said.   
  
  


 

Eva had bid him good luck as he left the garage. It wasn't like she could help him much anyways. Besides, he'd just gotten her out of a risk, why would he push another on her?

Course now he was at a loss on what to do now. He'd exhausted most of his favors to get here to the US, and somehow he need to get to Gibraltar. He only hoped that it wasn't some false alarm or another danger altogether.   
  


 

His phone rang at that moment, prompting him to check the caller ID. Over the past five years, Kabir did jobs for favors from various companies to keep himself and Marietta financially stable, even though the checks she used to get from GAIA covered most of their expenses. Maybe he was preparing for something like this.

The caller was an individual known as Sigma, course they usually only requested jobs via direct message. He hesitated before answering, "Hello? Sigma is that you?"

 

_ "Been a long time, Kabir." _ came the voice that made his entire body tense. That voice... it couldn't be.... no way-

"Helena?" he gasped.

_ "Before you ask, yeah I am Sigma. Just one of the many identities I take nowadays." _

"Gods, Helena... I..."

_ "I know, this seems out of the blue and all. I see you standing there over at Eva's shop so I had to check in." _

Kabir jerked around, looking for a source but there was no one to be seen. Until his eyes met an old light post. Where a tiny camera was hidden within the glass. Helena had been watching over her daughter even without Kabir’s involvement.

_ "We can catch up later. I saw the Recall was initiated." _ Helena said,  _ "Before you ask, you think that little communicator you have there was the only I had?" _

"I need to get to Gibraltar."

_ "I don't need anything now, but I can probably get you one of my connections to help with that."  _ she paused, probably checking it out.  _ "Yeah, I can probably give you a couple to help. They're not easy jobs though." _

"I can handle them."

_ "It's you, I know you can." _ Helena huffed out a laugh. _ "Best let you get to it then--" _

"Helena wait! Are you going back with the Recall then?" he questioned.

  
_ "Not yet, but soon. I've got some things that need to get done. I'll be in touch, Kabir. Don't you worry." _ When the call ended, Kabir waited until a message came through from someone with a job. Looks like he had no choice in this matter. He's gotta work for it.

  
  


Helena Fairfield watches through the camera as her old friend climbed into a car and left the area. She sighs back into her chair as the camera turned off. Her eyes falling to the communicator which detailed the location of the Recalled Overwatch.   
  


She reaches a hand out, past the communicator to grab a hold of a small photograph.

It showed what looked to be a much younger Helena, only with two children in her arms. Both were darker skinned than she was, but it was the one with green eyes and thin cornrows that was obviously Eva Rolwin. Albeit when she had to be around six. Next to her was another girl who looked nothing like either of them. Reddish-brown hair that was tied into little pigtails, big brown eyes. She didn't even look two years old.  
  


"Just need some things that need to get done." Helena repeats, this being to herself; as her thumb caresses the old photo of the two girls. A lone tear runs down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Valencia's Transmission and Extraction.
> 
> Eva Rolwin is a 27 year old American civilian and is the daughter of Blackwatch Medic, Helena Fairfield. She runs a mechanic shop where she lives out of with her girlfriend.  
> Cahaya Abang is a 25 year old Malaysian Bounty Hunter, who is also the girlfriend of Eva Rolwin. Cahaya is disabled; being completely deaf, blind in her left eye, and suffering from severe asthma.  
> Fairfield will return with an actual appearance much later


End file.
